This Is Our Truth Now
by EspirituDelMar
Summary: Tabula Smaradigma, Touch Me, Ulbert Alain Odle, Bukubukuchagama, Peroroncino and Warrior Takemikazuchi were transported to the same world Ainz is in, but to a past era. Now they meet again... it doesn't go well. Warning: not a story where Ainz and the rest of Supreme Beings end as BFF again! T for language.


**When I first heard the second opening of Overlord, I thought that the first few lyrics that are in English, "Where are the truths?... Here are no truths", were instead "We were truthless... Here is now our truth" and I thought 'great! This describes de NPC's situation perfectly before Momonga (Ainz) stayed with them! So many feels, I'm gonna go write a fanfic now!'**

 **...but well, they didn't. Still, I like this fanfic so even if it was prompted by misheard lyrics I really hope you enjoy it! :)**

 **Note: this is from before Ainz started conquering the world in earnest (AKA, the very early stages of Demiurge's plan)**

* * *

The first memory every single NPC on the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarik had was of kneeling in front of a being... a being they instinctually knew to be their creator. Their God (or Goddess).

Their first feeling was one of contentedness. Their creator had been happy to see them that first time, some even praised them, and if their God was happy, they were too. And after the praise, they were sent to fulfill their specific purpose.

To them, being of use to their creators was the highest form of happiness. So even though their creators often didn't direct a word to them since those precious few seconds of their creation, they didn't care.

They were serving them. They were being useful.

And for a time, it was enough.

Until their Gods started to leave them, one by one.

They didn't understand why. Was it something they'd done? It had been a long time since an invader managed to get past the front doors... so maybe it was that they weren't useful anymore? Just what sin had they committed for their Gods to decide to abandon them?

What could they do to redeem themselves, so they returned?

They didn't know. It didn't seem to matter either, because in the end, all but four left them. And of those four, three didn't put a step inside Nazarik (or their world, they suspected as they didn't see hair nor hide of them), and the fourth was always adventuring outside, not interacting with them.

They then decided to do their duties as hard as they could, ignoring the fact that there was no one there to enjoy the fruit of their labor. Maybe if they did that, some Supreme Being would appear.

Maybe, someone would stay and fill the void forming inside them.

And miraculously, their wish came true.

Momonga-sama, the fourth of the Supreme Beings that didn't disappear, and the only one who routinely returned to their world, even if he never stayed in Nazarik, had stayed with them on what they understood to be 'their last day of existence'.

He didn't abandon them. He didn't return to his 'real life'. He didn't even go outside.

 _He stayed._

Then, just as they thought they couldn't be happier, another miracle happened.

Momonga-sama _talked_ to them.

It felt as if they were in a wonderful dream. A Supreme Being was there, giving them a purpose, and not only that, but he cared about them. He rewarded when they did well, and punished them when they didn't. He made them have rest periods, regular meals, and days off. He praised them and answered to their vows of loyalty.

This caused a change in them that no one noticed at first. Not themselves. Not even Momonga, or Ainz as he wanted to be called. Which was ironic, because it was the way he treated them that caused said change.

You see, if Ainz had continued ignoring them, or treated them as living dolls who moved because of a program, they would have kept behaving as said program dictated. Which implicated, especially for the floor guardians, that even though they were loyal to Ainz as the leader of the guild and a Supreme Being, their utmost loyalty was to their respective creators, and so if they were to suddenly appear, they would have obeyed their programming and prioritized their orders over Ainz's.

But Ainz treated them as living beings who had thoughts and feelings of their own. Who had needs, needs that Ainz tried his hardest to meet.

Because of this, they were able to evolve. To grow. And their programming, once what controlled their feelings and life, became more of a set of guidelines for their personality.

This allowed them to overcome said programming and slowly, but surely, turn their whole loyalty to Ainz. Though as said before, no one noticed these changes. They were utterly oblivious to them, to the point that they still thought they would serve their creator before Ainz-sama, and then frown in confusion when this thought rang wrong in their mind.

An exceptional occurrence was needed for them to realize how far their feeling about their benevolent ruler went.

Like, for example, the return of a group of Supreme Beings.

* * *

This could be considered the _best_ day of their lives since their creation.

A group of Supreme Beings had appeared. And not any Supreme Beings, but the ones who created the guardians minus Victim and Gargantua, plus the one who created Sebas Tian.

The news about how they came to be there spread like fire through the Tomb. It seemed that they were transported here one day without explanation.

This delighted all NPCs because that meant that they weren't fully abandoned. Some of their Gods didn't voluntarily leave them.

It wasn't their fault.

The mood in the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarik couldn't be happier. The maids happily and hastily prepared rooms for them, chatting and wondering if they would also need a personal maid every day like Ainz-sama. The guardians especially, were daydreaming about being ordered by them, about being praised and useful to them.

They had been a bit disappointed in how the Supreme Beings didn't talk _to_ them when they first met them, but _about_ them. Phrases like 'oh, I did design him very well didn't I' and 'her voice is exactly as I imagined' felt slightly... hurtful, especially since they were treating them like before they left. But it was praise from their creators, and so they didn't pay their feelings any heed and settled in being happy they were here.

"Ainz-sama's treatment must have spoiled us" Was their conclusion. After all, that's how they were treated before they were transported to this strange world.

Another disappointment came when the Supreme Beings immediately sequestered themselves inside the round table room. They had just returned to them, and they immediately locked themselves in a room, without letting them show them their rooms or exchange a word with them...

"They have been away for so long... I just need to look at them for a bit more" Was the general sentiment.

A sentiment, not even the Floor Guardians were exempted from. The opposite, in fact, because these were _their_ creators. How could they not be eager?

(All of that excluded Albedo, who was silently gritting her teeth behind her normal benign smile. She couldn't believe everyone had so happily forgiven the ones who abandoned them... who made her beloved feel so lonely, because yes she'd noticed that Momonga-sama keenly felt the absence of his comrades. She wanted to murder all of them, because couldn't they see that the only one worth following was her dear Momonga?

Thankfully, the rest of the guardians were so caught up on their happiness that they didn't notice the small twitches that gave away Albedo's irritation).

And so, the ever so cool Demiurge, tail swinging in an excitement he just couldn't conceal, decided to be rude _just this once_ and spread through all of Nazarik windows that showed them what the Supreme Beings were talking about in that room.

"Even if they have been inside that room for quite some time now, this will allow us to get to know them better, and thus serve them better" Was his poor excuse. An excuse everyone rolled with, so high was their excitement. No one even considered protesting, not even Cocytus who was considered

And so, with a feeling of anticipation that was shared by everyone, Demiurge activated the windows.

"...still, I'm surprised to see everything so clean and well kept. Isn't it too much work for just yourself, Momonga-san?"

Sebas shivered slightly in joy at hearing his own creator's voice, before frowning in confusion. Ainz-sama, doing such a menial task as cleaning? What was he talking about? Or maybe he meany something else...?

"Ah no, everyone has been helping" Said Ainz, waving his hand.

"Everyone? Ah, you mean the NPCs? I guess they do. The maids were programmed that way after all, and there are many..." Said Peroroncino.

"The Floor Guardians and the rest of them have helped too by defending the tomb in my absence"

"Ah yes, you did say you were going out adventuring" Warrior Takemikazuchi interjected thoughtfully.

"Indeed. With Albedo managing Nazarik and the rest doing their jobs, I can always be sure that Nazarik will be fine when I return. They are all truly reliable"

All of the Floor Guardians felt a pleasant warmth on their chests after hearing those words of praise, and those who could even blushed a little. Small, giddy smiles appeared on their faces. They were so happy Ainz-sama had such a high opinion of themselves! Their hard work was worth it, just for that.

"Ah, well, that's hardly surprising. Again, their programming was like that." Bukubukuchagama's words made the smiles and sense of giddiness disappear. They didn't know exactly why, but it felt as if she was lessening the worth of their effort... But surely they must be misunderstanding something?

"Anyway, Momonga-san, now that we have our fearless leader back– " Every former player at the table smiled or chuckled at that term, coined from when their newly elected guild leader Momonga had recklessly decided that their first act as a guild would be to conquer an unknown dungeon on their first try "–we can resurrect the guild again under another name. I'm sure I'm not the only one who missed the good old times when we all had fun together in Yggdrasil." This proposition by Tabula Smaradigma was met with cheers of approval "Well, it seems like everyone agrees! What do you say, Momonga-san? Now the guild's name can be spread even easier because you were right in wondering if we're the only ones here, or if more of our comrades have been brought too.

"So? Are you in, oh leader?"

Momonga stayed quiet for a few seconds before laughing and saying, "How could I not?" Again, cheers filled the room, and the watching guardians cheered too. They would work hard to make their Makers' wishes come true at all costs!

"Great! So tomorrow we will leave and-"

"Wait a second" Interrupted Momonga "Leave?" If his emotional suppression didn't exist, he would have felt too drunk with joy, hope and the feeling of never going to be alone anymore to care about what they proposed – he would have agreed to everything, and only realize the consequences the next day.

But fortunately, it did exist. As such, he was calm enough to immediately catch those words from the other end of the table.

"Well, of course" Said Ulbert Alain Odle "We have to bring you to our base at the other end of the continent. We have mentioned it, didn't we?"

"Ah, yes you did. But still, what about Nazarik?" Asked Momonga.

"I don't know. Secondary base?" Was the careless answer "I mean, it should be fine with the NPCs here defending it and all, but considering our new base this one it's a bit useless don't you think?"

 _Useless._

"That's right, and impractical too" Another, Momonga didn't care whom, added "It's too big, with too many floors. I'm honestly surprised it didn't attract more attention. From a defensive perspective, it's worthless to maintain"

 _Worthless._

"Oh, and Momonga san, you should see the people we've met and who are waiting there! They're the real thing!"

 _Fake._

"Yes, that's right! I met a dragon who can transform into a human, and he shared the same sense of JUSTICE! that I do!"

"I met a lovely lady vampire with a nice bust~. You should meet her"

"But no more than the succubus _I_ met... she's so cute~!"

"Idiots... Ahem, there is a pair of super cute dark elves too!"

"I managed to tame a devil. He's a genius, and so evil... I like him. I'm sure you will like him too, Momonga-san."

"That's true! He gets especially well with the warrior I made friends with. Both of them are scary when they team up to help us make plans together!"

 _Replaced._

"They are all like better versions of our dream NPCs, in sum. And real! I love this world"

 _Outdated._

Momonga stayed silent.

* * *

 _Useless. Worthless. Fake. Replaced. Outdated._

Unknown to the happily chatting former players, those words reverberated through the whole of Nazarik like an echo of despair. Every single NPC there was frozen where they were, unable to understand, to comprehend, those words and what they implied.

 _Not needed. Not wanted. Rejected and discarded._

When the implications sank in, everyone broke.

The Floor Guardians were no exception.

"How can they do this to us?!" Was Shalltear's mournful cry as she fell to her knees, eyes wide and overflowing with tears.

"Are. We. Truly. So. Easily. Discarded? Are. We. Truly. That. Worthless?" Cocytus voice, on the other side, was completely cold. Unemotional. Dead. "Why?"

"...to think we would be discarded in such a crude way..." Demiurge said between taking deep breaths, trying not to shift into his full form in anger. His tail twitched violently on his back.

Aura would have voiced her hurt too, but she was busy embracing the sobbing Mare, who wasn't likely to stop soon.

Sebas too didn't say a word. His lowered head, a shadow hiding his eyes, along with his defeated posture said it all.

And Albedo...

She was surprisingly stung. She felt resentful towards them from the very start for abandoning them, but to find out just how fully they've been abandoned... It hurt. And made her want to destroy them, destroy everything until nothing but his beloved remained.

She instead reined her rage in and took charge of the situation, as was her responsibility as Guardian Overseer, and cast a spell that let everyone but the Supreme Beings hear her voice and everything on this room, before talking.

"Put yourselves together!"

Everyone turned to look incredulously at her.

"Put... ourselves together?" Demiurge, the first to recover his voice said "Put ourselves together? How can we?! We've been discarded! Rejected! Our Makers **don't want us anymore! How the hell do you want us to calm down?!** " In his rage, he shifted to his demonic voice midway.

"How are you not affected by all this, Albedo?!" Demanded Shalltear "How can you be so calm?! Didn't you hear them-"

"I did!" Albedo shouted, quieting everyone "I did" She repeated "I heard every single word they said. And I too was hurt. But! Aren't you all forgetting something?"

The rage and despair on their faces momentarily disappeared to be replaced with confusion.

"Forgetting. What?"

"You think all of the Supreme Beings have cast us aside. But that's not true!" Albedo exclaimed passionately "There is someone! Someone who didn't abandon us when it was the end! Someone who has been taking care of us all of this time!"

Demiurge's eyes widened at these words.

"Ainz-sama... Momonga-sama" He muttered loudly. The rest also widened their eyes in realization.

"That's right," Albedo said in her normal, sweet voice "My beloved didn't abandon us when the rest did once, and he won't do it now. Have faith in him"

"But he's not saying anything" Everyone turned towards Aura's words, the first she said since their Creators' condemning words. Aura didn't lift her eyes, still focused on the Mare in her arms as she continued "He's staying silent. If he doesn't agree with all of them, why isn't he saying anything?!" She shouted, finally lifting her eyes and glaring at Albedo.

"He will not abandon us." Albedo stated firmly.

"B-but" Mare lifted his head to look tearfully at her "D-doesn't Ainz-sama feel... lonely?"

He words made them all freeze again.

They have noticed. Of course they had. It was their job to notice everything about their Master, so they could serve him better. So they, not only the Floor Guardians but the entire of Nazarik too (spread by the maids) knew that their Master felt lonely since the rest of Supreme Beings left.

And even though they worked hard to attempt to fill that void, fearing that their merciful Master would leave them if they didn't do anything, they all knew it was in vain.

What were they, after all, compared to the Supreme Beings?

"Mare is right, Ainz-sama wanted to find his friends," Sebas said in a somber tone "That's why he changed his name. So now that he found them..."

 _Was he going to abandon them for his friends?_

It was a fear they all had in the occasion they found any of the other Supreme Beings. A fear that was now in everyone's heart.

"H-have faith in Momonga-sama," Albedo said, though her voice sounded less sure now "He won't disappoint us, I'm sure." She turned towards the window "Let's see what he does" She ended the spell and the room fell silent, every eye glued to the window, though most of them felt it would be useless to hope.

What were they, compared to the Supreme Beings?

* * *

He had known that something was off from the very moment the others met the NPCs.

There wasn't any of the joy he expected when they saw their creations alive. They didn't even talk to them. Thye just cast some admiring looks at them and then ignored them completely.

But Ainz didn't want to believe anything was wrong, not when he had just found his beloved friends again. So he ignored the signals and called himself an ungrateful fool for suspecting his friends.

But now... now he could see that the warnings were real.

He couldn't speak. His anger was so great, that he was constantly enveloped in a light he could only see, a light that indicated that his emotional suppression was activated. But it just couldn't calm the smoldering fire of his anger.

He tried to contain it.

"Oi, oi, aren't you being too hasty?" His voice was mostly calm, and he even managed to make it casual. He counted it as a win.

"Huh? What do you mean, Momonga-san?"

"This is the dungeon we all conquered together. The guild we all formed together. The NPCs that you all invested effort to create. The Great Underground Tomb of Nazarik, which we all invested blood, sweat, and tears to build. Are you really going to discard it so easily?"

"Well, a bit of waste it is, true. But, er, Momonga-san... aren't you taking this a little too seriously?"

He exploded.

"...too seriously you say?" In his anger, he triggered the same skill he first triggered by accident in front of the Floor Guardians, [Despair Aura], which didn't affect his level 100 friends but did give a fearsome tinge to his words "This is our guild. Our home. And your are discarding it like it's just a piece of shit!" His red eyes glared at them "And the others! You are treating them like they are worthless! Rubbish! They are not, and don't you dare say otherwise!" At this point, he stood up and banged a hand on the table. "They are all the most loyal, hardworking people you'll ever meet! They go along with all my selfish ideas and try hard to do their best!"

"Take Shalltear for example! As the first line of defense, her job is the most important! As such, she had been on her guard 24/7, prepared for an enemy attack. She had consulted with Demiurge for an effective defense plan for her three floors, had been training and honing her skills! Spreading lesser vampires through her floors as ambushes! Making traps! And as a guardian, even though she's a bit excitable I know I can always count on her! And I'm sure, Peroroncino-san, that you vampire's cuteness couldn't compare to her!"

* * *

Shalltear covered her mouth with his hand to muffle her sob.

 _Important. Reliable. Responsible. Loyal. Hardworking. Someone her Beloved Momonga-sama could count on. Cute._

 _Irreplaceable._

As an undead, her emotions were somewhat muted. The only emotion that could overwhelm her was normally lust.

But how could she remain unmoved after hearing such a passionate defense from her Master?

She feared he would reject her for who she was. Even though Peroroncino-sa...–n had created her that way, she knew the others were a bit disgusted with her kinks and personality. She feared she was too much for even her creator.

But Momonga-sama's words dispelled the insecurity.

How could she have doubted his kindness?

* * *

"Cocytus is the best warrior you can imagine! Honorable! Loyal! Hardworking! Always ready to move his troops! He's serious and responsible, considerate and very perceptive! How could you wish for a better general? How could you replace him? You just can't!"

Cocytus lets out a huge puff of cold steam, his pincers clicking madly.

 _A good warrior. Honorable. Loyal. Hardworking. Considerate. Perceptive. Good general._

 _Irreplaceable._

Because he had stayed on his floor all the time in order to prepare himself for any enemy, he had felt a little useless in comparison to the other guardians. He wasn't the strongest. He wasn't the fastest. Or the most intelligent.

He just fought. And what was a warrior without a battle? What use had a sword, if it was never used?

But his Lord's words were a balm for the doubts in his heart. He was wanted, needed. He wasn't less than the others.

He felt a bit ashamed about thinking so lowly about his Lord, because as a warrior he knew that a good Lord never abandoned his men. And even though his creator had cast him aside, thus proving he wasn't a worthy Lord to serve, Momonga-sama did not.

Momonga-sama was the Lord worth following, in the end.

* * *

"Aura has been crucial for the reconnaissance of the terrain! She and her beasts worked tirelessly for days to ensure that there wasn't any danger hiding in our surroundings! But every time I asked her if she needed to rest, she just gave me her, cute, energetic smile and said that she was fine, before setting out again! She's also very mature for her age, even though she hardly shows it, and is always ready to help! Do you really think you can find someone like her anywhere else?

Aura gasped and looked away with a blush, while tears gathered in her eyes.

 _Crucial. Reliable. Hardworking. Loyal. Mature. Kind. Good Friend. Energetic. Cute._

 _Irreplaceable._

'Geez, Momonga-sama. Way to embarrass me' She thought with a wide smile. She really had tried her best to do what her Master ordered. She even didn't eat for days!

The other Supreme Beings' words had made her feel worthless. Cast aside. She was normally very optimistic and hard-skinned, but nothing could have prevented those cursed words from hurting her.

But Momonga-sama's words cured every wound that made.

She really was a stupid idiot for thinking Momonga-sama would leave them, wasn't she?

* * *

"And if Aura is crucial for reconnaissance, Mare is crucial for defense! It was his illusions and his idea the ones we used to hide Nazarik, in a way that even you didn't detect! He may be timid and quiet, but he's strong and brave in the ways that count! He has also been helping the librarian organize the tomes so the most useful for this situation are easier to find! He has worked tirelessly, and given his all! A replacement for him is impossible to find!"

Hidden on her sister's arms, Mare began again to sob, quietly. But this time, it was in joy.

Momonga-sama was so kind. Praising him for his effort and ideas. He was normally relegated to second plane, while his sister shone brighter. He was quiet, so it was easy to forget he was in the room.

So for Momonga-sama to notice his efforts in the library, when he hadn't even thought about bringing them to his kind Master's attention, but only wanted to help...

Mare hiccuped and smiled. So kind. He shouldn't have doubted him.

* * *

"Demiurge has been back and forth through this unknown world, gathering information, for days without rest! With Albedo's help, he had designed an efficient and very effective defense plan for the Nazarik you all deem 'too hard to defend'! He's a master strategist, the most intelligent person here, someone I really respect, and a very reliable Guardian! No one could replace him! And that demon even less!"

Demiurge's breath hitched. His heart sped up. His knees felt weak, and he could help but fall on his knees to the ground.

 _Reliable. Loyal. Hardworking. Best strategist. Intelligent. Respected by his God._

 _Irreplaceable._

Tears gathered on his jeweled eyes and silently fell.

He was normally rational and cold. He wasn't emotional. But Momonga-sama's- no, his Master's words moved him to tears. To be praised for his intelligence, he felt like a pupil being praised by his teacher. And when he heard that Momonga-sama _respected him,_ he couldn't help but let out a gasp of shock and feel so very humbled.

How could he have doubted such a kind Master?

* * *

"Sebas has also been crucial for the internal managing of Nazarik! He had stayed by my side, even when I spent ten hours doing paperwork, and when I asked if he needed to rest after he pointed it out to me, he denied it and asked about me instead! Me! The boss that had made him, and everyone else, work without food or rest for days! His sensible suggestions helped me make decisions I would have spent too much time on my own! He's the dictionary definition of 'perfect butler', and without him sometimes I would be lost! As an undead, my sense of justice is warped, so his strong morals and sense of justice are like a reliable moral compass I can always follow! Strong, loyal, sensible, mature... how can you replace a man like that?!"

Sebas watched and heard how his Master praised him with an incredulous expression on his face, and tears on his eyes.

 _Loyal. Hardworking. Sensible. Intelligent. Caring. Mature. Reliable. Helpful to his Master. His moral compass. Someone Momonga-sama would feel lost without._

 _Irreplaceable._

To be honest, he didn't think he would be mentioned in this rant his outraged Master had started. In his humble opinion his work, while being a privilege because he was always near Momonga-sama, wasn't as important as the work everyone else did. He could only watch helplessly as his Master overworked himself, and didn't think his meager suggestions were of any help.

He had been so wrong.

His Master considered him someone he would feel lost without. Someone he could turn for guidance in moral matters.

Sebas lowered his head in respect and humble submission, and smiled.

Momonga-sama truly was the kindest Supreme Being of them all. How foolish was he to doubt him.

* * *

"And Albedo, she's the best leader for the Guardians you can ask for! Sensible, hardworking, loyal! It is because of her that I can leave Nazarik without fear, because I know that with her at the helm nothing bad will happen because she's devoted to her job! Her intelligence, while not as high as Demiurge's, in the second highest of all of Nazarik! Completely irreplaceable! And more beautiful than that succubus of yours for sure!"

Albedo fell to her knees beside Demiurge, though her posture was more of a devoted praying to her God. Her cheeks were red, her smile was wide, and tears of joy fell down her cheek.

 _Best Leader. Sensible. Hardworking. Loyal. Reliable. Intelligent. Beautiful._

 _Irreplaceable._

Ah, her beloved. She might have wavered a little, but she had been sure he would do just this. Defend them. Praise them.

Stay with them. With her.

This was why she felt that Momonga-sama was the only one worthy of being their only leader. Their only Master.

Their only God.

It was then when she decided. She would annihilate every other Supreme Being, until only him remained. Those worthless Gods, they had betrayed and abandoned them to a level even she couldn't have expected.

They would perish. They would suffer. And she had a feeling that after this, the rest of Nazarik would fully support her.

* * *

What were they, compared to the Supreme Beings?

 _Loyal. Hardworking. Necessary. Reliable. Strong. Someone you could trust. Needed. Wanted._

 _Loved._

* * *

"And not only the floor guardians! The Pleiades coordinated with Sebas to strengthen security withing Nazarik! The maids and Eclair worked hard to make everything as clean as you can see now! The area guardians strengthened the security on their floors and participated in giving ideas to do so!

"Everyone in Nazarik is priceless! Irreplaceable! They are all my family, the children that I love as if they were my own!

"I will not tolerate _anyone_ saying they are worthless or useless! Not even you!"

Silence filled the room, interrupted by Momonga's pants.

He hoped his words had reached his friend's hearts. That they had listened, that he could convince them to change their views.

"...Momonga-san, are you alright?"

"Huh?"

The question was so sudden that Momonga lost the hold on his anger, finally letting the emotional suppression skill that had been trying to stifle his emotions all this time to take effect.

Had this been any other occasion, now that he was calm, he would have regretted his previous explosion and constantly apologized to everyone for it.

But this was not any other occasion.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked in his normal, calm tone.

"Well, what happened right now... Maybe you've been alone for too much?"

 _What?_

"Ah, Peroroncino-san is right. Maybe with only having NPCs for company, you have grown... too attached to them"

"Kinda like a reverse Stockholm Syndrome or something, right?"

"I wouldn't put it like that... but mostly, yeah. I mean, they may be animated now, but aren't they just dolls?"

"Right, right! You were speaking about them as if they were human beings, Momonga-san! That isn't healthy!"

 _Ah._

He now understood the reason for his friends' attitude.

They had been transported to this world by themselves. Even though they in their Yggdrasil forms, they had accepted this world as 'reality', discarding Yggdrasil as a 'very realistic game'. As such, they associated everything and everyone related to the game as artificial as well. That was the reason they hadn't asked after the World Class Items Nazarik had, because they may not know they worked here. Maybe they had discarded the fact that their spells worked as a coincidence, who knows?

The fact was that they didn't see the NPCs as living beings, but just very well animated dolls that just acted as their programming dictated.

To them, they weren't real.

He understood their attitude then. But...

 _So that's how you see things. I could try to change your minds, but it wouldn't work, would it? You have already decided._

"Is that so" Ainz Ooal Gown, Master of Nazarik, said cooly "Anyway, you must be tired. I will call the maids so they can show you your rooms"

Exchanging worried glances, everyone slowly stood up and followed Ainz to the door.

"Excuse our tardiness, Momon- Ainz-sama" The maids said when they appeared a few minutes later, bowing in apology.

"No matter. Could you please show them their rooms?"

"Of course, Ainz-sama. Please, follow us"

If the group noticed that the maid's reactions were more frigid and lifeless than they were when they first arrived, they paid it no mind. They were dolls, after all, what did they matter?

* * *

When the Supreme Beings abandoned them one by one, for them it was as if their reason for living had also left. The Supreme Beings were their whole world. Their truth.

Without them, they were 'truthless'.

But with those words and those actions, even those who vacillated at first, it was solidly decided.

They didn't need the other SupremeBeings. Momonga-sama would be their only truth.

* * *

"Will you really be okay, Momonga-san? Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure"

Complying with Ainz's wished, every single being in Nazarik was watching the group of Supreme Beings go, though most didn't understand the reason. The Floor Guardians were with Ainz, the rest were all watching either through windows (magical and normal ones) or through balconies.

Shooting Ainz worried glances, the group said their goodbyes and started walking away.

Fast as lightning, the moment their backs were turned Ainz activated the World Class Item he had hidden in his clothes.

"[Memory Box]"

This WCI was able to manipulate memories, by creating a 'box, in the mind of the affected where memories could be sealed. It wasn't mind control, you couldn't implant an idea or an order on their minds, but you could replace memories with fake ones, within a limit obviously. You could only implant memories that made 'sense' to their minds.

"You came here and saw nothing. This was just grass and hills. You then planned to return to the base, and explore next another corner of the world. The box won't open until we see each other again."

You also needed a 'condition' that would make the box open for the spell to take effect.

With blank eyes, they activated a [Gate] and disappeared into it.

When he turned around, Ainz was met with shocked silence.

He felt incredibly nervous. Thinking deeply last night, he had decided that letting his friends remember where Nazarik was, thus allowing them to keep tabs on him, was dangerous. He didn't know what he would have to do in the future to defend Nazarik and his friends, especially Touch Me, were the kind to step up if they see something 'evil'.

Ainz wasn't ashamed to admit that he would destroy this world, and everyone in it, if it meant keeping his children safe. But his friends thought he was crazy, and they would step up against him if needed. They didn't understand that the residents of Nazarik were alive.

But making plans for that was better be left for another time. Right now, he had to harden his heart, because some of his children might have seen what he'd just done as a betrayal.

"To every resident of Nazarik" He began "For everyone who isn't clear on what I have just done: I have altered their memories so they don't know that Nazarik is here. This is because I don't know what actions will be necessary to protect everyone in the future. There's a chance that they may object to some of them if they keep tabs on us, which I am sure they would because it's only sensible.

"I will be frank: thanks to my actions, it is possible that the next time we meet, we do so as enemies. I am prepared to fight them, to the death if necessary. But I understand that many of you were created by them, or their creators were good friends with yours and thus your loyalty to them is stronger than your loyalty to me. So I can't ask you to fight them.

"You may consider me a traitor to the Supreme Beings you worship. And indeed, what I have just done could be defined as treason. As such, to those of you who are displeased with me, I give you the opportunity to leave my service, and join the others. This is completely possible because I managed to place a spell that will allow me to transport anyone to their location by [Gate]. I am also giving orders to those still loyal to me, to not retaliate or do absolutely anything to those who want to leave, because it's their right to do so. Just picture yourselves in their place, and ask yourselves if you wouldn't do the same.

"The offer is only open now, so decided if you want to leave or not. Though be warned: those who leave will not be considered part of Nazarik anymore, and if things go badly with the others we may have to battle each other"

 _Though I'm pretty sure that I wouldn't be able to hurt a single being here, much less battle, no matter the circumstances. I just can't bear to hurt one of my beloved children. It's a cheap tactic, and I may be despicable for using it, but I really hope this dissuades at least a few from leaving._

"To those not displeased enough to leave me, but who are still upset, my office will be open this evening at five. Come in, and just for today, you will get a free pass. Do whatever you want to vent your anger because you will be justified in doing so.

"And lastly, I need to apologize to all of you. The fact that it ended like this is all my fault. I'm not going to give any details, but if only I had explained myself better, if only I had shown them..." Ainz clenched a fisted hand and released it "This is all my fault. So I beg of you, even if I'm not deserving, to please forgive me" And he bowed low at them.

His only answer was silence. Ainz thought that it was an angry silence, and counted himself lucky for there not being any angry shouts, insults or attacks.

In truth, everyone was silent ina combination of shock, gratitude, moved at his kindness, indignant because he had apologized for something that wasn't his fault, and flustered because their God was bowing to them.

"P-please Ainz-sama, lift your head!" Aledo, the first one in snapping out of it, cried. This woke up the rest, who started shouting and pleading for him to lift his head. Completely surprised, Ainz did so and stared at them.

 _Are they not... angry? I know they consider me some kind of God, so maybe they are just uncomfortable with me bowing to them? But that's just common when apologizing, so maybe that's not it... but what could it be though?_

Ainz had been sure that the majority would leave him. Who would stay with a boss that made enemies of their employees' most important people?

Ainz realized that they were staring at him in expectation, and he awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Okay then. Those who want to leave, please come here. I will transport you all together."

Ainz waited for a few minutes and...

Nobody moved.

"What is this?" He asked "Are you afraid of retaliation? I gave the order to leave you alone. And this is not a trap of any kind, or anything you may be imagining. This is an honest offer that comes from my heart. Do not be shy if you wish to leave."

Again, no one moved.

Ainz was about to speak again when Demiurge interjected.

"I don't think anyone I going to accept your generous offer, Momonga-sama"

"Is that so? Any reason why?"

Demiurge pushed his glasses up and said, "Obviously, no one is displeased with what just happened"

 _No one is displeased- What?_

"No one?" Asked Ainz, completely baffled "I just attacked your creators, made enemies from them. Are you telling me no one is the least angry?"

"That is what I am saying, yes"

Ainz stared at Demiurge, and then looked around. There wasn't a single angry face in those he could see.

 _This should be impossible..._

"Momonga-sama seems to be a little confused" Laughed Aura.

"O-onee-chan, that's rude!" Mare reprimanded her.

"My poor beloved and confused Master" Shalltear teased.

"The. Answer. Should. Be. Obvious"

"As Cocytus said"

"Shall we give him the answer, everyone?" Albedo asked out loud. A loud cheer answered her.

Ainz could just look at them in shock. This was the first time he'd seen them so... playful. At least in his presence.

Though shock was an understatement to describe what happened next.

Shalltear, who stood on one end of the line, stepped forward:

"Shalltear Bloodfallen, Guardian of the First, Second and Third Floors, presents herself to the One and Only Master."

She went to one knee, one hand pressed against her chest, and bowed deeply. After that, Cocytus stepped forward and said:

"Cocytus. Guardian. Of. The. Fifth. Floor. Presents. Himself. To. The. One. And. Only. Master"

Much like Shalltear had, he knelt before Momonga like a vassal before a lord. Then, it was the twin dark elves' turn:

"The Guardian of the Sixth Floor, Aura Bella Fiora, presents herself to the One and Only Master."

"Al-Also a Guardian of the Sixth Floor, Mare Bello Fiore, presents himself to the One and Only Master."

They knelt respectfully and lowered their heads to Momonga. Shalltear, Cocytus, Aura, and Mare all had different bodies and thus they should have each taken their steps forward differently. Yet, the way with which they knelt was identical, and they lined up neatly.

After that, Demiurge advanced in a dignified manner.

"The Guardian of the Seventh Floor, Demiurge, presents himself to the One and Only Master."

Following his crisp words, Demiurge went to one knee in a graceful descent, as though expressing his heart through his actions.

Every single one did exactly the same until finally, Albedo stepped forward as well.

"The Guardian Overseer Albedo presents herself to the One and Only Master." Then continued "Every resident of Nazarik is here ready to obey any order you give us. We — everyone in Nazarik will accomplish any task set to us, no matter how difficult or arduous, with every fiber of our beings. We hereby swear that we will never allow our One and Only Master, Momonga-sama, also known as Ainz Ooal Gown, to be disgraced by our actions. This we swear!"

" _ **THIS WE SWEAR!"**_ Came the enormous roar.

Ainz was left speechless and completely moved by this show of complete and utter loyalty. He didn't know where it came from, but at this point, he didn't care: they were all _his,_ and he would protect them to his last breath, and try his hardest to make them happy.

 _I need to answer them... well, if it worked once let's use it again._

Gripping the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown, he activated his [Despair Aura] and spoke.

"Floor Guardians! Residents of Nazarik! Raise your heads!" When all their heads rose, he continued "First of all, I thank you for this show of loyalty. It will not be forgotten." Smiles everywhere were his answer to that " Second of all, our objective. At first, we were to spread the name of Ainz Ooal Gown to find my comrades. But seeing what happened today, while the objective will still be the same, the reason will change: we will show everyone that Nazarik is not a relic of the past! Everyone will know the name of Ainz Ooal Gown, their might, and those who may have despreciated us or thought we were useless or worthless, will regret ever thinking that. I, Momonga, now named Ainz Ooal Gown, swear this to you! For Nazarik! For Ainz Ooal Gown!"

" _ **FOR NAZARIK! FOR AINZ OOAL GOWN"**_ Came the answering roar.

If he still had skin, Ainz would have grinned evilly. His friends will soon be aware of the colossal mistake they made calling his children 'worthless'.

They will regret looking down on Ainz Ooal Gown.

* * *

 **And here it is. This monster is finally over.**

 **BTW, I don't know if I made it clear enough. But the constant shifting from Ainz to Momonga, and back to Ainz, was intended to show how the ones using them felt.**

 **When it was Ainz, he was first Ainz Ooal Gown, Master of Nazarik. Then, when he felt happy with his friends, he felt like Momonga, leader of the guild. And when he realized that he wouldn't be continuing his adventure with them, he went back to being Ainz.**

 **When it was the NPCs, Ainz at first was the 'only Supreme Being that stayed with them'. When the others said such cruel things about them and Ainz defended them, they were moved by Momonga's words, not Ainz Ooal Gown's, because AOG was the guild in which those who hurt them were included. And then he went back to be Ainz Ooal Gown, the 'kindest Supreme Being of all of them, the one who loves them and cared about them. The one they owed their allegiance and loyalty'.**

 **Hope that cleared things, and that you liked it. See you in 'Loyalty, With Love'! :)**


End file.
